El valor del amor para navidad
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Sora iba a declarar sus sentimientos a Yamato pero se lleva una sorpresa nada agradable para ella, mientras Tai se resigna de haber perdido a su mejor amiga y amor secreto.


**El valor del amor en navidad**

 _ **Summary**_

 _Sora iba a declarar sus sentimientos a Yamato pero se lleva una sorpresa nada agradable para ella, mientras Tai se resigna de haber perdido a su mejor amiga y amor secreto._

 _ **Disclaimers**_

 _Hola, les presento en esta ocasión un tercer fanfic de Digimon Adventure muy pero muy especial, ya que es alusivo a las fiestas navideñas y sobre todo sobre cierta escena conocida de DA-02 que cambiaría para siempre el destino de los personajes (me refiero al del regalo de Sora)._

 _Espero que lo disfruten…_

 _Digimon Adventure (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation y Bandai._

El invierno estaba en su apogeo en los días de diciembre en Odaiba, mientras que gran parte de sus habitantes se preparaban al ritmo de la navidad, los nuevos y los antiguos digielegidos junto con sus respectivos digimons se preparaban para celebrar esas fechas empezando con un concierto de los Teenage Wolves, la banda del cual forma parte Yamato.

Pero en ese instante, en las afueras del camerino de la banda se encontraba Sora con un regalo algo inusual en las manos del cual iba dirigida al rubio, pero estaba contrarrestando si era buena idea expresarle lo que siente por él con el presente.

-¿Sucede algo Sora?-Le preguntó Biyomon viendo la actitud confusa de su compañera.

-No es nada Biyomon, sólo que…-La pelirroja no siguió para seguir analizando sus consecuencias, pero en ese instante Tai llega detrás de ella para saludarla.

-Hola Sora…¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó su mejor amigo acompañado de Agumon.

-¡Tai!-Exclamó feliz al ver al castaño mientras disimulaba esconder el regalo, pero él lo había visto para ver de qué se trataba acercándose hacia ella.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó el dinosaurio amarillo señalando el paquete.

-Es…¿Para Yamato?-Siguió el portador del valor.

-Sí, desde luego-Respondió algo sonrojada Sora.

-¿Son galletas? ¿Acaso tú lo preparaste?-Prosiguió curioso el castaño al notar el olor de las galletas recién horneadas.

-Por favor no preguntes tanto Tai-Sora respondió avergonzada para después volver a la inseguridad.

-¿Acaso no piensas entrar?

-Lo que pasa es que a Sora le da mucha pena para poder entrar-Comentaba la pajarita rosa haciendo sonrojar aún más a la portadora del amor.

\- ¡Biyomon!

Taichi observó detenidamente el rostro de su mejor amiga y comprendió finalmente lo que pasaba, estaba enamorada de Yamato y eso es lo que haría finalmente feliz a ella. Aunque en el fondo estaba totalmente devastado de perder inclusive al amor de su vida de tantos años, pero deseaba el bienestar de sus compañeros.

-Ve a verlo, antes de que empiece el concierto-Trató de animar el castaño disimulando un poco de tranquilidad, aunque estaba demasiado triste.

-Está bien-Dijo firmemente la pelirroja aunque insegura todavía cuando Tai se acerca a poner su mano derecha en su hombro para dirigirse a la puerta del camerino tras ver una tristeza profunda en sus ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa Tai? ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

-¡Al contrario!, Ahora entra ahí y saluda a Yamato de mi parte-Respondió el castaño para dar vuelta atrás y dejar a Sora hacia el camerino del rubio.

-Pero Tai…-Exclamó la pelirroja apenada al ver nuevamente a su amigo.

-Si no entras, puedes dejarnos las galletas-Bromeó Agumon.

-Entra por favor Sora.

-Muchas gracias Tai, en recompensa les regalaré a ambos algo muy especial de mi parte.

-Gracias Sora, te veremos luego

-Muy bien, regresaré pronto-Finalizó la pelirroja para subir a las escalinatas.

-Vamos Sora, llévale su regalo-Dijo el castaño con la voz quebradiza al observar como su mejor amiga se alejaba de él hacia el camerino del portador de la amistad.

-Tai, se ve que has madurado mucho-Dijo su amigo digimon al ver como el castaño pudo controlar una situación tan delicada como esa.

-Que tonto eres Agumon, sabes que el concierto no empieza aún-Exclamó luego de esbozar una leve sonrisa-¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer para mientras?

-Desde luego Tai-Exclamó de felicidad Agumon para luego dirigirse ambos a una cafetería cercana al concierto.

Quizá eso es lo que reanimaría al chico después de lidiar con el desamor.

…

Para Sora y Biyomon ha sido una eternidad subir las escaleras, pero finalmente ha llegado al camerino donde se encontraba Yamato tocando una canción con su guitarra antes de que el concierto empezara siendo recibidas antes por Gabumon.

-H-hola Yamato-Saludó la pelirroja con un nerviosismo notable.

-Hola Sora, ¡Que sorpresa!-Respondió sonriente el portador de la amistad.

-Yo…quería darte algo muy importante de mi parte-Dijo Sora aun insegura mientras que el rubio no entendía lo que trataba de decir.

-¿A qué te refieres Sora?-Continuó un confuso Yamato.

-Pues, hemos sido amigos desde hace años y yo quería decirte lo que yo realmente siento por ti…-Dijo decidida en lo que va a hacer-Tu, en verdad me gustas mucho Yamato y quería darte ese regalo de mi parte.

Yamato se quedó petrificado tras la revelación de la portadora del amor y aunque en un principio sabía de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo Tai hacia ella, había otro motivo como para rechazar de una forma algo civilizada.

-Sora…yo te quiero como una amiga, pero la verdad mi corazón pertenece a una persona muy especial del cual conozco bastante-Dijo Yamato a Sora con sinceridad.

-Ya veo…¿Y de quién se trata Yamato?-Dijo Sora evitando el llanto frente a él.

-Pues yo quería revelar la noticia después del concierto pero la verdad es que hace meses Mimi y yo estamos saliendo y queríamos anunciar sobre nuestra relación a nuestros amigos. Así que perdóname Sora, solamente te veo como una amiga.

Sora en un principio quería correr inmediatamente tras haber pasado el más vergonzoso momento de su vida hacia ahora, no tenía resentimientos por Mimi pero sentía felicidad por ella que tuviera a alguien tan maravilloso como Yamato.

Pero una furia en ella empezaba a acumularse junto con una tristeza tan profunda que sin pensarlo, abofeteó al rubio que el ruido seco se apoderó en las cuatro paredes que conformaban el camerino y sorprendió a los propios digimons presentes.

-Sora…¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo el rubio sin entender la reacción de la pelirroja que al verlo caído en el sofá se sentía culpable de lo que pasaba cuando de repente entró Mimi para desearle suerte a su novio, haciendo sentirse un poco más.

-Hola Sora ¿Qué haces?-Exclamó la castaña sin comprender que estaba haciendo ella, pero finalmente se quebrantó en llanto al sentir la vulnerabilidad de las vistas de sus amigos.

-Yo…lo siento, pero me tengo que ir-Finalizó la castaña para después subir rápidamente de las escaleras con profundo cuidado mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus mejillas desahogando su profundo dolor por un amor que jamás será correspondido.

-Espérame Sora-Gritó de lejos Biyomon que la seguía preocupada.

-Hola Yama, ¿Sabes que le pasó a Sora?-Preguntó extrañada la castaña a su pareja.

-Pues verás…-Dijo el rubio con la tranquilidad aún intacta a su novia-Sora vino a decir que yo le gusto pero le dije sobre nuestra relación, cosa que al parecer se molestó.

-Qué lástima por Sora-Mimi exclamó triste por cómo se encuentra su amiga-Pero espero que pronto se dé cuenta de lo que siente Tai por ella.

-Así es, sólo que no podía decirlo a ella porque es el secreto de mi mejor amigo y no quería dañar a ambos por mi culpa-Continuó el portador de la amistad con toda sinceridad-Pero además me siento afortunado de tener a alguien tan especial como tú como mi novia por tantos años.

-Yo igual Yama, sabes muy bien que te amo bastante-Dijo alegre la portadora de la pureza para robarle un tierno y apasionado beso al rubio que fue tan duradero que las tantas veces, pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Palmon.

-Mimi, ¿Acaso olvidaste algo?-Le recordó la digimon palmera al señalar el par de paquetes envueltos de colores caracteristicos de la navidad que había cargado junto a Gabumon.

-¡Ah!, es cierto-Dijo la castaña algo olvidadiza que empezó a abrir los regalos correspondientes a ambos chicos de su parte.

-Que Gabumon empiece a abrir su regalo-Yamato dio la oportunidad para que el digimon reptil abra el paquete dirigido para él.

-¡Vaya!-Gabumon estaba sorprendido por el regalo de Mimi que era un enorme pastel de frutas-¿Ese pastel es para mí?

-Así es, siempre y cuando nos dejes una parte para los tres-Le dijo Mimi al compañero de Yamato.

-Desde luego, muchas gracias Mimi

Gabumon junto a Palmon se dirigieron a una mesa cercana para empezar a repartirse sus respectivos pedazos, mientras tanto el portador de la amistad empezaba a develar su regalo que consistía en una harmónica dorada con el símbolo de la amistad grabado cuidadosamente en ella.

-Es un gran detalle de tu parte Mimi-Dijo el rubio observando su obsequio-Además quería regalar algo muy especial para ti.

El chico se levantó del sofá para sacar de su bolsillo un enorme estuche de terciopelo para abrir frente a ella lo que llevaba en su interior: un hermoso dije con el símbolo de la pureza bañado en oro.

-Yamato…eso es tan lindo de tu parte, muchas gracias por el regalo-Exclamó alegre la castaña para abrazarlo y después volver a besarlo.

-Feliz navidad Mimi-Susurró el rubio mientras volvía a probar sus labios de fresa.

-Igualmente para ti Yama…

…

A escasos metros, se encontraban Tai y Agumon sentados en la ventana principal de la cafetería aprovechando ese tiempo libre mientras comen sus respectivos postres de la época.

El digimon dinosaurio empezaba a comer su pastel de frutas, pero llamó la atención en su compañero que no tocaba su porción y su taza de chocolate caliente ya que tenía la mirada profunda y al parecer estaría pensando.

-Tai… ¿Qué te sucede?-Le preguntó Agumon, haciendo que el castaño reaccionara inmediatamente.

-¡Ah!, No es nada Agumon-Mintió el chico para empezar a probar el postre, trataba de ocultar su tristeza de haber perdido no solo a su mejor amiga desde que eran niños, sino a su primer y único amor secreto.

-Seguro es sobre Sora, ¿Verdad?

La interrogante sobre la pelirroja hizo que el portador del valor por poco se atragantase con el pastel, pero luego no le quedó más que desahogarse.

-Así es…a pesar de lo que sienta por ella, solamente deseo que ella sea muy feliz...aunque no sea yo…-Dijo Tai un poco triste liberando su frustración, pero algo le había llamado poderosamente la atención a lo lejos del lugar; en una banca se encontraba Sora que al parecer lloraba amargamente mientras Biyomon trataba de consolarla.

-¿No es Sora la que está allá sentada?-Señaló su compañero digimon a la ventana.

-Es ella, saldré a verla-Dijo decidido Tai para tomar su abrigo y salir del lugar en su búsqueda.

…

-No llores Sora, por favor….-Biyomon trataba de consolar a su compañera que se resignaba de haberse ilusionado por un amor que fue inalcanzable para ella.

-¿Y cómo lo voy a estar Biyomon?-Respondió entre sollozos la pelirroja-A veces siento que soy bastante fatal como para no ser amada…

-Estás equivocada Sora Takenouchi. Yo creo que alguien te amará tal como eres.

El rostro de la chica se levantó de sus rodillas para observar de quien era esa voz tan familiar, pero fue la sorpresa que encontró a Tai en frente de ella que se dignó en limpiar sus lágrimas con sus propias manos.

-Biyomon, Agumon te está esperando en la cafetería-Dijo el chico a la digimon pajarita para que acompañara a su similar logrando estar a solas con su mejor amiga.

-Gracias Tai…-Dijo la pelirroja al encontrar finalmente un apoyo tan incondicional como su mejor amigo, pero no pudo controlarse ya que en un instante lo abrazó y volvió a llorar.

-Sora… ¿Qué te pasó?

-Yo pensaba que todo saldría bien, pero le dije a Yamato lo que sentía por él y me rechazó cortésmente…-Continuaba la pelirroja aun llorando-Pero sin querer le di una bofetada y además de cómo me observaba Mimi, me hicieron ver como una inmadura…

La portadora del amor seguía desahogándose del dolor acumulado minutos atrás, pero fue Tai quien se encargó de expresarle su más completa responsabilidad de esa situación.

-Sora…la verdad fui yo quien tuve la culpa de todo eso, pero al verte tan emocionada logré actuar sin medir las graves consecuencias, siendo tú la que pagarías de la peor forma…

-Tai…, por favor no te eches la culpa-Dijo una preocupada Sora por él.

-Por favor…-Continuó el castaño-Además…no tenía suficiente valor como para decirte lo que siento verdaderamente por ti...porque te amo Sora Takenouchi.

-Tai… ¿Yo, en verdad…te gusto?-Respondió sorprendida por esa revelación de su mejor amigo.

-Desde luego, tú me gustas Sora, pero nunca fui sincero contigo para expresarte mis sentimientos por temor de que me rechazaras…

Las palabras del portador del valor se quedaron esperando ya que Sora empezaba a besarla sorpresivamente y acariciaba sus rebeldes cabellos castaños, por lo que correspondió apasionadamente acariciando con su mano sus cabellos rojos y tomaba su cintura por la otra.

-¿Sabes Tai?-Comenzó a hablar Sora sin soltar del abrazo del chico-En verdad tenía dudas de que algún día sentirías más que amistad por mí, además de que me encontraba indecisa por lo de Yamato. Pero finalmente tengo a alguien que me ama por lo que soy y más si eres tú…

-No lo dudes Sora, siempre te amaré…

-Yo igual…Exclamó la pelirroja guiñándole el ojo divertida para sacar de su bolso el paquete de galletas horneadas por ella misma esta mañana entregándosela al joven.

-Ese obsequio originalmente iba dirigida a Yamato, pero aun así sigue siendo para alguien al quien considero tener un amor profundo por tanto tiempo…Te amo Taichi Yagami.

-Muchas gracias Sora, sólo que no tengo un obsequio, pero la verdad tendré que hacerlo más formal.

El chico se arrodillo frente a la portadora del amor al mejor estilo de una película romántica.

-Sora…¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

-¡Estupido Tai!, Por supuesto que sí…-Exclamó la pelirroja aún con lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad para acercarse a él sellando ese momento con otro beso.

En ese instante se acercaban Biyomon y Agumon corriendo frente a ellos.

-¡Tai, Tai!, Ven a la cafeteria. No tengo con que pagar la orden.

-¡Ah!, es cierto. Además de que falta poco para que empiece el concierto-Exclamó el chico corriendo junto con su ahora novia para pagar y posteriormente conseguir los asientos en el recinto.

…

Dos horas ha durado el concierto de los Teenage Wolves siendo un rotundo éxito entre sus seguidores y amigos cercanos.

Yamato tras lograr escapar del acoso de sus seguidoras, finalmente encontró al grupo integrado por Takeru, Hikari, Koushiro, Jyou, Davis, Cody, Miyako y Ken para conversar un buen rato sobre el concierto así como interpretar las canciones.

Más adelante el rubio tomó impulso y junto a Mimi se dignaron en anunciarles algo importante para los digielegidos.

-Muy bien, ya que estamos todos presentes…quiero anunciar algo muy especial-El portador de la amistad tomó la mano de la castaña, haciéndola sonrojar aún más-Mimi y yo empezamos a salir hace tiempo, solo que es un buen momento para hacer público nuestro amor.

-Sólo que Yamato estaba celoso en ese momento, pero finalmente se dignó en anunciarlo para que varios se den cuenta-Secundó la portadora de la pureza para besarlo en sus labios.

Entre aplausos y felicitaciones de los chicos, algo ha llamado poderosamente la atención en el rubio al hallar a su mejor amigo Tai agarrado de la mano celosamente de Sora, nunca habían visto tan felizmente juntos a ambos chicos desde aquellos tiempos del digimundo.

Mientras Sora conversaba con Mimi sobre su noviazgo, el chico empezó a hablarle.

-¡Felicidades Tai!, te dije que el que persevera alcanza y mira lo que lograste viejo-Exclamó Yamato a su mejor amigo dándole un abrazo de camaradería.

-Igualmente amigo, espero que tengas mucha suerte con Mimi-Dijo el castaño, cuando Sora se acercó a él avergonzada para pedirle una disculpa al portador de la amistad.

-Yamato…lo siento por la bofeteada hace unas horas. No pensaba en las consecuencias y…

-¡Descuida Sora! No hay problema-Se excusó Yamato a la pelirroja haciéndola tranquilizar luego de pasar ese vergonzoso momento.

-Ahora que todo quedó aclarado, ¿Por qué no pedimos una pizza?-Exclamó una alegre Mimi

-¡Apoyo la iniciativa!-Levantó la mano su novio en forma de aprobación.

Y así los cuatro chicos caminaban a casa mientras reían amenamente siendo la noche testigo de la formación de dos parejas con un futuro prometedor.

Todo gracias al valor del amor en navidad.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Bien, esperando como siempre que les haya sido de su agrado el fanfic, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su comprensión._

 _Tengan unas felices fiestas y un venturoso año nuevo 2017._


End file.
